To find a phone number, the standard practice is to either look up the number in yellow pages or search through the World Wide Web using a search engine like Google.
Phone companies have traditionally leveraged from the lucrative business of directory assistance for decades. For example, operator assistance can cost up to $2 per use using a live person of a computer operated system like “Tell Me®” voice recognition and search services.
A need exists for an automated process for locating phone numbers and providing a click-to-dial service using information from the World Wide Web. A need exists for a system and method that would apply to users interacting with the web, independent of any one network protocol or particular access device.
A need exists for an automated system that tracks a user request while interacting with a search engine that identifies phone numbers and packets of data, and routes the user to establish a phone connection.
The present embodiments meet these needs.